Le coeur du Roi
by Aries Fey
Summary: - Durant BoFA- "Que savez-vous de l'amour ?" Cette simple question posée par une elfe à la chevelure de feu va ravier des souvenirs. Et Thranduil va se rappeler de celle qu'il a aimé, aime et aimera toujours...


Disclaimer : Thranduil et Legolas appartiennent à Tolkien, Tauriel à Peter Jakson et Elenwë est une de mes idées.

Bienvenue sur ce petit OS, inspiré par le visionnage du Hoobit 3. Voici ma version de ce qu'aurait pu être la femme de Thranduil. C'est une ébauche et qui sait si je suis inspirée peut-être que je développerai son histoire. J'attends vos avis sur mon 1er texte dans ce fandom.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Que savez-vous de l'amour ? Il n'y a pas une once d'amour en vous ! »

Qu'en sais-tu Tauriel ? Penses-tu réellement que je suis incapable de ressentir cette émotion ? Et Legolas, d'où vient-il dans ce cas ?

J'ai aimé… une seule et unique fois dans mon interminable vie. C'était il y a très longtemps mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Une elfe magnifique à la longue chevelure dorée et aux yeux émeraudes, elle était encore plus gracieuse que ses semblables.

Je l'avais rencontré lors d'une fête donnée en l'honneur du printemps. Alors que je m'ennuyais aux côtés de mon père, un verre à la main, j'ai aperçu une jeune femme qui semblait observer les étoiles, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle portait une robe verte qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Tandis que je la détaillais, j'ai commis l'erreur de croiser son regard et j'ai été hypnotisé. Surprenant mon regard intéressé elle s'est dirigée vers moi avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres, s'est inclinée et m'a souri. A cet instant, j'ai compris que c'était elle. La femme avec qui je voulais partager mon éternité : elle et personne d'autre.

Je lui ai tendu la main et nous avons dansé toute la nuit, nous virevoltions en silence sous la lumière des étoiles. Lorsque les dernières notes se sont tues, nous nous sommes séparés. Un instant j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne et disparaisse de ma vie aussi soudainement qu'elle y était entrée mais cela ne fût pas le cas.

« Ce fût une soirée fort agréable mon seigneur, vous fûtes d'une plaisante compagnie. »

C' était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Une voix assurée, légèrement grave mais néanmoins très douce. A cet instant, je ne voyais plus qu'elle. La seule à qui je serais capable d'offrir mon cœur. Lorsque je la vis s'éloigner, je n'ai pas réfléchi : j'ai saisis sa main et je lui ai demandé son nom.

« Je commençais à penser qu'il ne vous intéressait pas, me répondit-elle en souriant toujours, je m'appelle Elenwë. »

Elenwë, couronnée d'étoiles, ce nom lui allait à merveille. Le lendemain, je me suis renseigné sur elle, je voulais en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse elfe à qui j'avais succombé. Elle était dans la garde, une excellent archère si j'en crois les rumeurs mais également une femme déterminée.

Au fil du temps, nous avons appris à nous connaître et j'ai pu découvrir chaque facette de son caractère, apprendre à déchiffrer chacun de ses sourires. C'est une chose que j'admirais énormément chez elle : sa capacité à sourire en toutes circonstances.

Lorsque je suis devenu Roi, elle était à mes côtés, elle m'a toujours encouragé et soutenu que ce soit sur les champs de batailles ou dans l'intimité. Nous étions deux âmes sœurs mais un seul cœur…

Lorsqu'elle m'annoncé qu'elle portait un enfant, ma vie s'est illuminée ! Un preuve concrète et inespérée de notre amour allait voir le jour, durant cette période nous étions plus soudés que jamais. Et lorsque notre fils est venu au monde, nous vivions un bonheur absolu. Hélas, les beaux jours ne durent pas éternellement…

L'impensable s'est produit. S'il y a une chose à laquelle les elfes ne sont pas préparés c'est bien la mort, qu'il s'agisse de la nôtre ou de celle d'un être cher. Ma femme, ma moitié, a rencontré la Faucheuse lors d'une terrible bataille à Gundabad. Lorsque je l'ai vu tomber mon cœur a cessé de battre, j'ai arrêté de respirer. J'assistais, impuissant, à la chute de la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je me suis précipité vers elle mais c'était trop tard, plus rien ne pouvait la sauver. Je n'ai pu que subir la douleur engendrée par sa perte. Sa disparition m'a anéanti. J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais me relever, j'étais prêt à tout pour la rejoindre mais à ce moment-là, comme si elle avait su ce que je pensais, elle a rassemblé ses dernières forces afin de me regarder. Son regard a transpercé mon âme et même si elle n'a fait que murmurer ses dernières paroles, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle les avait hurlées au monde entier.

« Non ! Legolas a besoin de toi, il ne peut pas grandir sans père. Dit lui que je l'aime plus que tout et surtout... Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais…. Thranduil. »

Elle a ensuite souri une dernière fois et fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, le hurlement de désespoir que j'ai poussé à ce moment a retentit dans toute la montagne. Mon fils était orphelin et moi j'étais condamné à rester seul pour l'éternité….

Je me suis enfermé dans mon royaume, replié sur moi-même, j'ai délaissé mon fils parce qu'il me rappelait trop Elenwë, ma reine disparue trop tôt. Je n'ai jamais parlé de sa mère à Legolas et j'ai interdit que l'on prononce son nom. Je souffre trop de son absence.Même si avec le temps, j'ai réussi à faire une partie de mon deuil je sais pertinemment que je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier. Je suis devenu froid, insensible, j'arbore en permanence un masque d'indifférence c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de résister.

Alors Tauriel, crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore tout de l'amour ? C'est lui qui a forgé l'homme que je suis. Et aujourd'hui que suis-je ? Un elfe prêt à mettre fin aux jours de celle qu'il a pris sous son aile 600 ans plus tôt pour lui éviter une souffrance interminable ? Un père que son propre fils fuit ?

Je ne suis qu'un être humain à qui on a tout pris, un homme sans repères qui essaie désespérément de faire quelque chose de sa vie, un elfe condamné à la solitude, un amant déchu, un cœur qui n'espère plus qu'une seule chose : retrouver sa moitié…

« Legolas. Ta mère, t'aimait beaucoup. Plus que tout… plus que la vie… »


End file.
